zardogufandomcom-20200215-history
Zardogey
' ' Zardogu, officially the Grand Duchy of Zardogu (''Zard. ''Grömsdeikauf du Zardge), is a nation in Northeastern Enshelm, situated East of Ruhreg, West of Volghevsky, and North of Cordeu. Zardogu operates as a federal semi-presidential and representative democracy under a constitutional monarchy, and is comprised of fourteen Federal States (''Zard. ''Fordestådze), with varying degrees of autonomy. The capital of Zardogu is Neumansfarg (''Zard. ''Njeümannsfarg) With a population of almost 140 million, and an area of over 900,000 square kilometres, the country is the second-largest population wise, and the third largest area wise in Enshelm. Zardogu's climate differs among regions, but is a generally temperate and seasonal climate, with the northernmost states of Hejbeurgståd and Jørgsten experiencing more severe winters and the Southwestern states of Lower Hœldreg and Schweizeg-Fahnholm experiencing warmer summers. Zardogu is predominately ethnically Zardigen, an Argonen people group descended from Eastern Rohrens. While Zardigens are primarily descended from Eastern Rohrens, many modern Zardigens, especially those living East of the Eldret River, also have significant Volgey heritage, and much of the Zardigen culture has been influenced by Volgey culture - some Zardigen phrases and vernacular are borrowed from Volgey languages, and many Zardigens have surnames of Volgey origin. Many Zardigens in the Northern states of Hejbeurgståd and Jørgsten also have significant Helgen heritage, and ethnic Jorgeins are descended from the Helgens. Helgen culture and language has also been a significant influence, and the centuries-old House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard can be traced back to the marriage between Willelm the Defender and Queen-consort Svena, a Helgen. History Proto-Zardic tribes emerged from Eastern Rohrens who inhabited the Argen province of Augewald (named for Duke Augustus) beginning in ~240 BE. After the collapse of the Argen-Cortriium Empire in 1 BE following the Everten Concordat, the Eastern Rohrens in the former province of Augewald existed as a loose confederation of petty kingdoms and dukedoms that spoke a dialect of Old Rohren, which eventually evolved into the mutually intelligible Old Zardic language. These Eastern Rohrens came to be referred to as 'Zards', derived from the same Altriied word as the Argens - ardge - originally a colloquial term which meant 'uncivilized' referring to the Argens, but later came to also mean 'disorderly', referring to the disorderly state of Augewald. Along with a distinct language, these proto-Zardic tribes developed a culture distinct from their Rohren ancestors. The origin of the Zardigen nation began with the Principality of Velhus, founded in 590 AE, which comprised most of the Zardic tribes at the time. By 719 AE, the town of Velhus, (modern day Veldefarg) and surrounding settlements had been captured by the Kingdom of Rohrenau and eventually renamed to Welshaven in 814 AE. The state was granted autonomy under the treaty of Welshaven in 936, and fought alongside Rohren soldiers to conquer neighboring Volgey tribes for Rohrenau. The Rohren province of Welshaven, now the Zardigen states of Jószeim & Margaretrüm, Lower Hœldreg, and Schweizeg-Fahnholm, was comprised of several Zardic tribes which amalgamated under Rohren rule into what historians regard as the beginning of the Zardigens. Early Zardigens also adopted many customs from neighboring Volgey tribes. Volgey tribes served as the primary trading partners with the Zardigens for several centuries even after the end of Rohren rule. In 1176, Willelm the Valiant (born in Rohrenau in 1145), led a liberation movement to end Rohren rule over Zardogu. After several years of war between the Kingdom of Rohrenau and Willelm's army, Welshaven was granted sovereignty in 1183 under the Treaty of Geweig, and Willelm replaced the Rohren Archduke of Welshaven and proclaimed himself the first 'Grand Archduke of the Zards'. House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard (1183-1448) In 1202, the Kingdom of Rohrenau attempted to reclaim Zardogu by seizing the Zardigen capital of Veldefarg, prompting the brief Rohren-Zardigen War. Under the leadership of Willelm the Defender, Zardogu was successful in repelling the Rohren invasion long enough for Rohrenau to withdraw their forces and agree to ratify the Second Treaty of Geweig just three months after the invasion. The new Treaty included a temporary nonaggression clause between the two nations. The House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard was founded after Willelm the Defender made an agreement with the Frájaás (Ruler) Hrogfar of the Southern Helgens (who inhabited the modern day state of Hejbeurgståd) following a narrow victory in the Rohren-Zardigen War. The agreement guaranteed protection by the Helgens, who had themselves repelled numerous Rohren invasions since ~600 AE, in exchange for Willelm marrying Hrogfar's daughter, forming the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard. For approximately one hundred and fifty years, the domain of Zardogu remained stagnant, constituting the modern states of Schweizeg-Fahnholm, Lower Hœldreg, Eld Mattenheis, Jószeim & Margaretrüm, Neumansfarg, and the southern half of Upper Hœldreg. In 1353, under Grand Archduke Erik I, Zardogu began a conquest of neighboring Volgey tribes to the East such as the Grigors and the Kosckivs. By 1400, almost fifty years after Erik began his conquest, Zardogu gained territory roughly corresponding to the modern states of Neu Mattenheis, Voloskie-Korzakholm, and most of Ustfalden, as well as Eld Mattehheis and some of Upper Hœldreg, which formerly belonged to Rohrenau. By 1430, a large percentage of Zardogu's population was ethnically Volgey-Zardigen, owing to the newly acquired territories formerly belonging to Volgey tribes and petty kingdoms. Volgeys were woefully underrepresented in both Zardigen culture and in the national government. Many Zardigens, especially the Volgeys, were dissatisfied with the Rohren-Zardigen monarchy and the feudal system of governance. Volgey Uprising & First Reign of Terror Jószef Korzakey (born 1398) was an ethnic Volgey statesman, nationalist, and captain in the Zardigen military from Fredefarg (now Karlonieg). Beginning in 1434, he assembled a militia of Volgey peasant farmers and merchants from the Eastern region of Ost-Willelmshauf (now Neu Mattenheis) and low-ranking members of the Zardigen military, who were predominately ethnically Volgey. Over the next decade, Korzakey's militia became infamous for revolting in the public squares of Fredefarg and the national capital of Veldefarg. Korzakey's militia, sometimes called '?',were notorious for flagrant defacement of property of local nobility (farms, manors, estates, etc.), sabotaging food supplies in the process, which nearly led to a massive shortage in 1444. The actions of the ? exacerbated tensions between the ethnic Volgey lower class and the Rohren-Zardigen ruling class. In 1445, Grand Archduke Karl-Matthias II appointed General Siegfried Raubauch as the military governor of Ost-Willelmshauf. Raubauch ordered his military to enforce martial law in the province, and began seizing farms of ethnic Volgey farmers and imprisoning dissidents. This began a period of extreme popular unrest in Ost-Willelmshauf. In Fervor of 1447, members of the Zardigen Royal Guard assaulted Volgey rioters in Jakubwiscz Square in the Andreypiy suburb of Fredefarg, killing thirty-eight and wounding twelve more. The massacre, known today as the Andreypiy Massacre, is suspected to have been ordered by General Raubauch himself. The massacre prompted the Volgey Uprising, sometimes referred to as the Volgey Insurrection, where Korzakey's militia began seizing the city of Fredefarg, culminating in the estate of General Raubauch being burned down by (?) in late October. From Newyear 25th to Bloom 19th, 1448, Jószef's army successfully conquered the national capital of Veldefarg, surrounding the Dahlstrom Palace, the residence of the Grand Archduke. Grand Archduke Karl-Matthias II surrendered to Korzakey's army just days later. Karl-Matthias II was later executed on Fervor 9th, and the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard was granted asylum in Rohrenau. Korzakey ascended to the throne as Jòszef I, forming the illegitimate House of Korzakey and beginning the First Zardigen Reign of Terror. From 1448 to 1472, Jószef Korzakey founded the House of Korzakey and ruled as Jószef I, in what is regarded as the First Zardigen Reign of Terror due to his authoritarian form of governance and extensive persecution of 'Rohren-descended Zardigens', primarily former feudal lords. Korzakey attempted to radically alter the existing political systems to mimic those of the Volghelvic monarchy at the time. These reforms proved successful, so much so that some monarchial customs and traditions continue to be practiced this day. The 'Amber Throne', a term for the Zardigen monarchy, originated from the House of Korzakey also, The First Reign of Terror was characterized by persecution of Rohren-Zardigens, especially upper class men and former nobility. Rohren-descended Zardigens, for example, were not entitled to hold nobility during Jószef's reign, and were often not entitled to hold large swathes of land with few exceptions. Rohren-Zardigens were frequently denied protection under the law and oftentimes subject to harassment by troops. From 1456 - 1459, Zardogu fought in the Second Rohren-Zardigen War against the newly founded Rohren Empire when they attempted to reclaim lands in Western Zardogu, which ended with the Treaty of Danholz, ceding the majority of modern day Schweizeg-Fahnholm to the Rohren Empire in exchange for most of the territory of modern day Hejbeurgståd. By 1468, a group of former military leaders and feudal lords, discontent with the Korzakey monarchy, began planning to usurp Jószef I, and install Valdemar, 4th Duke of Falenbeurg, (who was the nephew of Karl-Matthias II) as Grand Archduke which resulted in a failed attempt in Verdant 1469, leading to the execution of Valdemar and his fellow conspirators in Fervor of that year. However, in 1472, another group, consisting of many of the same members, was successful in usurping Jószef I, this time with the goal of installing Karl Matthias III as Grand Archduke. Jószef I was assassinated in the upper courtyard of the Dahlstrom Palace in mid-Bloom of 1472 by an unknown assailant. The Veldefarg Accords Following the assassination of Jószef I in 1472 by members of the military loyal to the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard, Karl-Matthias III was crowned Grand Archduke in 1472, which saw the return of feudalism as well as persecution towards the ethnically Volgey noblemen and officers still loyal to Jószef I. Karl-Matthias III's grandson, Karl-Matthias IV, drafted the Veldefarg Accords in 1523, which essentially phased out feudalism in favor of establishing the Chamber of Magnates (''Middle Zard. ''Kambuhr deu Magenäat), comprised of regional Magnates, who were typically upper-middle and upper class men elected by ethnically Zardigen taxpaying landowners. The Chamber was divided between 80 seats belonging to Rohren-descended Zardigens, and 40 seats belonging to Volgev-descended Zardigens. Later, in 1556, the Accord was amended to include 20 seats for commoners of both Rohren and Volgey descent. Margaret I ascended to the throne in 1542, and served as the first female monarch of Zardogu. She was the the daughter of Grand Archduke Benedikt II and Princess Marie-Alexandra of the Cortainien Kingdom. Because of her Cortainien mother, she was not especially favored by the Chamber, but was generally admired by the populace for her liberal and populist theories. Margaret's reign was characterized by constant opposition from the Chamber, especially in her attempts to reform it. Also opposed by the Chamber was her attempts to emulate the neighboring Cortainien Kingdom by further access to public education and further industrialization of the Zardigen economy. Radical republicanism grew more and more prevalent during Margaret's reign, and comprised a considerable segment of the population and members of the Chamber by 1565. Margaret was assassinated by a radical republican group of members of the Chamber in 1568. House of Korzakey (1568-1573) Margaret I was heirless, and the Chamber of Magnates became responsible for the appointment of a new monarch. Erik III, nephew of Margaret I, was the rightful successor to the throne as his father and brother of Margaret Henrik had died just months prior to her assassination. However, Erik was only 15 at the time, causing the Chamber of Magnates to postpone his ascension to the throne. Ludiweg, 6th Duke of Danholz, and second cousin of Margaret I, originally claimed the throne. However, Viktor Jószef Korzakey, the Grand Magnate of the Chamber of Magnates, and great-grandson of Jószef I, garnered the support of other Magnates of the Chamber and was able to ascend to the throne instead later that year as Jószef II, temporarily resorting the House of Korzakey. As Grand Archduke, Jószef II is perhaps best remembered for his reforms to the Chamber, many of which were unsuccessfully attempted by his predecessor Margaret I. Jòszef II is also accredited as having introduced the basis of federalism to Zardogu by granting regional assemblies greater autonomy in lawmaking. Jòszef II also famously authored a peace agreement between the Dukedom of Fêymonde and the Second Volghelvic Commonwealth in 1570 which ended the Fêymonde War. Jòszef reign soon ended when he abdicated in 1573 and restored the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard under Erik III, the nephew of Margaret I who was now 20. However, opposition to both the Chamber and the monarchy alike by different factions of commoners and the military, most of whom supported the movement for republicanism, still remained. War of Succession & Second Reign of Terror After the Thirty Years' War began in 1633 between the Volghelvic Empire and allies the remnants of the Fourth Altriied Empire, Zardogu under Grand Archduke Frederik the Old remained officially neutral. However, Zardigens in Eastern Zardogu supported the efforts of the Volghelvic Empire against the Altriied Empire, while the monarchy was largely in agreement with the Rohren Empire, which sought to preserve the Altriied Empire. In 1644, the Viingr Pact (named for the city of Viingr near the border between Zardogu and Volghevsky, which served as the site where the Kosckivic War of Independence began in 1588) was formed by members of East Zardogu who supported the Volghelvic Empire, and eventually garnered widespread support. Princess Astrid, Duchess of (?), came to be known as Astrid the Audacious when she was discovered to associate with the Viingr Pact in secret, leading her to be exiled from Dahlstrom Palace. The Viingr Rebellion began in 1650 after Frederik the Old elected to send a limited force in support of the Fourth Altriied Empire. Members of the Viingr Pact vehemently opposed the decision by the monarchy, and began a prolonged rebellion, now led by Astrid the Audacious. When Frederik the Old fell ill in 1655, Astrid began to challenge the ascension of Kristoffer to the throne. When Frederik passed away in 1656, Kristoffer's ascension to the throne began the twenty-month long War of Succession, which forced Kristoffer to flee the Dahlstrom Palace in Fervor of 1656, allowing Astrid to temporarily claim the throne. The throne was later reclaimed by Kristoffer in Twilight of the next year, however the war continued for several more months until Astrid was captured and executed in late Fray of 1657, and the Viingr Pact was disbanded soon after. While forces had been withdrawn from the Thirty Years' War upon the beginning of the Viingr Rebellion, Kristoffer made the unpopular decision to again send more forces in support of the Fourth Altriied Empire in 1660 near the end of the conflict. However, the troops were soon defeated, and the Altriied Empire was dissolved three years later, ending the Thirty Years' War. After the end of the Thirty Years' War and the disbandment of the VIingr Pact, a movement for republicanism began to gain traction under the reign of Kristoffer I. Second Reign of Terror After continued agitation by republicans, the Chamber was dissolved by Kristoffer I in 1682, and absolute monarchy returned. Kristoffer I became ill in 1687 and appointed Vlademyr Pytrovech, a former Volghlevic general as the 'National Leader' in his absence who served as the ''de facto ''head-of-state during the last two years of Kristoffer's reign. After Kristoffer's death in 1689, Vlademyr gained the support of the Zardigen military to kill Kristoffer's heir, Frederik, before he was coronated, allowing Vlademyr to ascend to the throne as the 'Lord-Regent' in a period known as the Interregnum. The Interregnum began the Second Zardigen Reign of Terror, which was characterized by severe persecution of republicans, reformists, liberals, and nationalists. Vlademyr was most well-known for his affinity with the Volghelvic Confederation. Pytrovech opposed the ascension of Aleksandr VI to the throne of High King, and attempted to provoke a revolution to instate Aleksandr's younger brother Dmitriyus as the High King, but Dmitriyus was later executed for being suspected of treason, which caused tension between Zardogu and Volghevsky. From 1699 to 1703, Pytrovech began his infamous purge of outspoken supporters of the former monarchy, who called themselves 'Kreugists', after their unofficial leader, Duke Hans Van Kreuge. Kreugists were frequently denied due process and executed across the nation. An estimated 18,000-22,000 Kreugists were systematically executed during the four-year period. Zardigen Republic (1710-1714) In 1707, a group of radical republicans, former members of the Chamber. and high-ranking military officers revolted in the capital city of Veldefarg. The group was led by Alfred Njeümann, a radical republican and former Magnate who was a close associate of Van Kreuge before his execution in 1705. The revolution came to be known as the Zardigen Revolution, and is occasionally informally referred to as the Zardigen Civil War, although almost all of the conflict was concentrated in the capital of Veldefarg. The revolution endured almost three years. The Kingdom of Volghevsky sent forces in support of Pytrovech in the form of 1,500 troops in early 1708. Volghevsky was, however, undergoing its own period of turbulence in the form of the Merchant Rebellion and later the Camomile Revolution, preventing them from sustaining the troops for more than a few months. The republicans successfully secured the Dahlstrom Palace in Bloom of 1710, and Pytrovech was later seized from his residence near Elbeg and executed in 1710, after an estimated 185,000 deaths for both the republicans and monarchists. The Zardigen Revolution was the bloodiest conflict in Zardigen history, surpassing even the Great Enshelm War of 2025-32. Njeümann served as the leader of the National Convention from Bloom of 1710 to Fervor of 1711, and served as the first Minister-President of the Forstaadeing from 1711-14. Njeümann then served as the first elected head-of-state in 1714 when he was elected as the State Chancellor. In mid-1714, several members of the Forstaadeing who supported the concept of a constitutional monarchy coinciding with the new democracy proposed the Second Veldefarg Accords. The Accords, which were vehemently opposed by many radical republicans, including Njeümann himself, instated Viktoriya I of the House of Rzhevsky, a Volgey-Zardigen noble house dating back to the mid-1400s, under a new, constitutional, and ceremonial monarchy. The Accords also established a parliamentary system with the Forstaadeing, led by the Minister-President, a system borrowed from the neighboring Ruhreg Republic. House of Rzhevsky (1714-1853) The House of Rzhevsky reigned from 1714 under Grand Archduchess Viktoriya I to Feodor II in 1853. During this timeframe, Zardogu diplomatically regained the territory of Schweizeg-Fahnholm from Ruhreg in 1734, as well as incorporated an entirely new, autonomous territory of Jørgsten, formerly a loose confederation of Jørgein city-states. The nation also gained the state of Lühemsvarg in 1778 from Cordeu under the Liegen Agreement. Lühemsvarg, at the time, comprised a significant minority of ethnic Cordeiens, and to this day has the highest Cordeien population of any Zardigen state. In 1813, Cordeu, once again under a monarchical rule under Frances IX, attempted to regain the territory of Lühemsvarg (''Cor. ''Boim-dues-Ancieé literally "Elder Forest"), escalating into the Cordeien-Zardigen War. The war lasted for twenty-six months, with Zardogu being supported by Ruhreg, and eventually defeating Cordeu in the decisive battle of Dreumenfarg. The war ended with the Treaty of Gabiertru, which was a status quo ante bellum. In 1784, the city of Njeümannsfarg was founded, named for first State Chancellor and Minister-President Alfred Njeumann, and was declared the new capital in 1789 by Grand Archduke Feodor I. Modern Zardogu After being revived in 1839 by Duke Kristoffer of Fahnholm, the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard merged with the House of Rzhevsky to form the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegard-Rzhevsky under Grand Archduchess Margaret II when she ascended to the throne in 1853. By this time, the modern borders of Zardogu had been established, as well as most of the Federal States, aside from Nœrstjørd, which was established in 1925. From 1950 to 1958, Zardogu experienced a period known as the Zardigen Depression, the greatest economic depression in Zardigen history, culminating in a near 20% reduction in Zardigen gross domestic product by 1955 and an unemployment rate of 35% in 1957. Stefén Andreu Belivič (alternatively Stefan Anders Belivic) was elected leader of the Socialist Left Party in 1953, and became Minister-President in 1956. Belivic's Minister-Presidency was characterized by a pragmatic 'Third Way' approach to resolving the economic depression, as opposed to the previous socialistic approach of the Socialist Left Party and the contrasting economic liberal approach of the People's Party. Belivic's social-democratic economic theories, combined with his social policies, became known as a Belivicism, which today is the official ideology of the Progressive Forum. Belivic served from 1956 to 1968, and is regarded as one of Zardogu's most influential Minister-Presidents. Following the Great Enshelm War, Zardogu experienced the most stability and prosperity in its history so far. Zardogu quickly became one of the wealthiest, most advanced, and most economically secure nation in Enshelm in the 22nd century. The dichotomy that had existed between the East and West for centuries was replaced by greater mutual understanding and cooperation as a nation to this day. Since then, Zardogu has continued to experience relative stability and prosperity, maintaining consistent economic growth, which allowed the nation to develop into one of the wealthiest, most advanced, and most economically secure nations in Enshelm in the 22nd century. Geography Zardogu is located in Northeastern Enshelm, and is bordered by Ruhreg to the West, Cordeu to the South, and Volghevsky to the East, as well as the Northern Sea to the North. Zardogu comprises a total of 939,432 square kilometres of land. With a total population of 139,536,730 in 2116, the population density is 148.53 persons/sq. km. The physical geography of Zardogu differs between regions, with the highest elevations being found in Hejbeurgståd among the Freyger mountain range, and the lowest elevations in the lowlands of Ustfalden, Eastern Voloskie-Korzakholm, Southern Neu Mattenheis, and Eastern Jószeim & Margaretrüm, as well as Southeastern Lower Hœldreg. The southern half of Zardogu is generally characterized by flatlands and/or plateaus, with the Northern half characterized by a landscape of rolling hills and mountain ranges such as the Freyger. Forested areas can be found primarily in the Southwestern state of Lühemsvarg, but also in Eld Mattenheis and Northeastern Upper Hœldreg, whereas most plains can be found in more rural states such as Jószeim & Margaretrüm and Western Neu Mattenheis. Climate Zardogu has a generally temperate climate with moderate variation by region. Zardogu has an average yearly precipitation of 696.0 mm annually, which is evenly distributed across the county. The highest recorded temperature in Zardogu is just below 40°C, occurring in Jószeim & Margaretrüm, and the lowest recorded temperature was just below -27°C, occurring in Hejbeurgståd. Politics and Government Zardogu operates as a federal semi-presidential and representative democracy under a constitutional monarchy. The government operates in accordance with the Constitution of 1878, which is amended from the previous Constitution of 1820 and Constitution of 1715. The constitution specifies the Head-of-State as the Grand Archduke/Archduchess belonging to the House of Kåmphaus-Eldegaard-Rzhevsky, with the office being almost exclusively for ceremonial purposes. The constitution specifies the Minister-President as the official Head-of-Government, with the other executive office being that of the State Chancellor. The Minister-President is responsible for leading the Kansforteing, appointing most members of the cabinet (aside from a few who are appointed by the State Chancellor), approving the annual budget in cooperation with the State Chancellor, and a multitude of other responsibilities. Historically, the State Chancellor was appointed by the Radzfœrd (Federal Diet) to 'generate dialogue and promote cooperation between the Forstaadeing and the Monarch', but has effectively adopted different responsibilities and prerogatives, gaining more executive power since the adoption of the Constitution, leading Zardogu to be classified as a 'semi-presidential' system as opposed to a parliamentary system. One of the State Chancellor's most notable functions is issuing 'advisories' to the Forstaadeing, which act as specific suggestions to guide decision-making that the Forstaadeing must debate. The State Chancellor was formerly appointed by the Forstaadeing, but since the 1940 Amendment to the Constitution, the State Chancellor has been elected through the Electoral Commission, a group of electors who vote proportionally according to popular vote, using a two-round system to serve a term of 5 years. The Fordestaadeing (Federal Assembly) is the national legislature of Zardogu, and is divided between the upper house, being the Radzfœrd (Federal Diet), and the lower house, being the Kansforteing (National Assembly), also spelled Kanzforteing. The Forstaadeing is comprised of 650 members in total, with 500 members belonging to the Kansforteing, and 150 belonging to the Radzfœrd. Members of the Kanzforteing are elected via constituencies using a mixed-member proportional system to serve terms of 4 years, whereas members of the Radzfœrd are elected to represent Federal States, serving terms of 5 years. Amendments to the Constitution mandate a three-fifths majority within both houses of the Forstaadeing with approval from the State Chancellor, and two-thirds majority without. Currently, the Grand Archduchess is Viktoriya III, the State Chancellor is Mors Olmsfen, and the Minister-President is Mikkel Kruszensky. Constituent states Zardogu is divided into fourteen constituent states, Fordestådze (Federal States), all with differing degrees of autonomy. Generally, all states have at least some autonomy in lawmaking and are generally considered self-governing, with all fourteen states having their own independent legislatures, and eight of the fourteen (Upper Hœldreg, Lower Hœldreg, Neu Mattenheis, Jørgsten, Voloskie-Korzakholm, Schweizeg-Fahnholm, and Lühemsvarg) having their own constitution. Each state is divided into Departments (Departemze), which are divided into municipalities and communes (Kommunze). Each state also is divided into constituencies, which elect members to the Kansforteing. Each state elects members to the Radzfœrd according to the state's population, with the exception of the city-states of Njeümannsfarg and Benedikstagg. Forstaadeing Currently, the Forstaadeing is dominated by the social-democratic Democratic Left (''Zard. ''Venst Demokratiskë) and the social-liberal Progressive Forum (Foruem Progreszen), who form a governing coalition in the Forstaadeing with 390 of the 650 seats. The leader of the opposition is the conservative-liberal Zardigen Liberal Party (Libereg Zardgey Partest). Other opposition groups include the conservative People's Party for Freedom (Leutpartest fer Freejhet) and the centrist Civic Democrats (Fergedemokrats). Judiciary Zardogu uses a civil law system where the legislature crafts and amends laws, and the judiciary interprets their lawfulness by interpreting the Constitution and Basic Law of Zardogu. The highest courts in Zardogu are the Supreme Federal Court (Hejfordshaufet) and the Supreme Court of the Judiciary (Hejustetshaufet), which are referred to collectively as the Hejreikvenhaufet (lit. High House/Court of Justice). The Supreme Federal Court is responsible for interpreting the Constitution and Basic Law, and reviewing laws passed by the Forstaadeing when necessary, as well as 'safeguarding the well-being of the democracy and its constituents'. The Supreme Court of the Judiciary is the highest court for ordinary jurisprudence. The Supreme Federal Court is comprised of thirteen Justices, nominated by either the Minister-President or the State Chancellor, and approved by the Radzfœrd. Justices serve a term of sixteen years with mandatory retirement at age 78. If the Radzfœrd does not elect to approve a Justice for a vacant seat within six months, the vote goes to the Kansforteing. If the Kansforteing is unable to approve a Justice, then the decision goes to the State Chancellor to appoint a temporary Justice to serve for four years. The Supreme Federal Court is headed by the Chief Justiciar, whose official title is the 'Chancellor of Justice', as well as a First and Second Deputy Justice. The remaining Justices are referred to as Associates. Military The Royal Zardigen Armed Forces (Kansfaart - lit. 'National Force) are composed of four branches: the Royal Zardigen Land Forces (Ländfaart/ze), the Royal Zardigen Navy (Zemfaart/ze lit. 'Sea Force'), the Royal Zardigen Air Force (Laafmast), and the Zardigen National Guard (Hemgaard lit. 'Home Guard), which includes the Royal Guard, the Cyber Defense Force, and the National Border Security. The RZAF numbers about 478,585 personnel, with about 158,000 in the RZLF, 145,000 in the RZN, 122,000 in the RZAirF, and about 53,000 in the ZNG. The RZAF also has approximately 636,000 reserve personnel as of 2116. The RZAF's official allegiance is to the Zardigen monarchy, however the monarch exerts no authority over the coordination of the Armed Forces. Rather, the RZAF is subordinate to the Minister for National Defense, and coordination of the Armed Forces under the authority of the State Chancellor. Demographics Zardogu has a population of 139.75 million as of 2116, and is the second most populated nation in Enshelm, behind Volghevsky. With an area of over 900,000 square kilometres, Zardogu is the third largest nation in Enshelm, behind Ruhreg and Volghevsky, and has a population density of 148 persons per square kilometer, the third highest in Enshelm behind Cordeu and Argewald. Ethnicity The majority of people in Zardogu are ethnically Zardigen, with the majority of the population (78.8%) identifying as ethnically Zardigen. Zardogu is, nevertheless, home to a a significant population of other ethnicities, such as Volghevs, concentrated in the states of Neu Mattenheis and Voloskie-Korzakholm, Rohrens, concentrated in Lower Hœldreg and Schweizeg-Fahnholm, Cordeiens, concentrated in Lühemsvarg, and Jørgeins, concentrated in Jørgsten and Nœrstjørd. Other ethnicities such as Lezedien, Fergorish, and (?) are distributed evenly throughout the nation. Languages Zardigen is the official language of Zardogu, with the Neuspråt (literally "New Speak") dialect being spoken by ~80% of Zardigen-speakers in Zardogu, with the remaining 20% speaking the Tradspråt (literally "Tradition Speak"). Approximately 87.6% of the population speaks either the Neuspråt or Tradspråt dialect of Zardigen as a first language, with another 7.9% of the population speaking it as a second language. Zardigens are known for being bilingual, with approximately 76% of Zardigens able to speak a second language, 23% of Zardigens being trilingual, and about 4% being at least quadrilingual . Beginning in the early 20th century, learning a second language became compulsory in education, with Rohren and Volghelvic being offered in all primary and secondary schools. Cordeien, Lezedian, and Argen and other languages are offered in larger, urban secondary schools. Behind Ruhreg, Zardogu is the nation with the second-largest number of Rohren-speakers, numbering about 59 million in 2113, or 42% of the population, with another 23% being able to understand spoken Rohren. Zardogu is also home to the second-largest number of Volghelvic -speakers, numbering about 32 million, or 22% of the population, and another 15% being able to understand spoken Volghelvic .